A Soldier's Heart
by Twi-Mom12292005
Summary: My entry in the August Drabble Wars. It's a First for me. A husband and wife share their love, thought and day to day events through letters, emails. One's in the military the other is the stay at home spouse. better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. I'm just using them to tell my story.

**These are the other August Drabble Wars stories. You can find the links to the Drabble Wars Forum and Drabble Wars Community on my profile, there you can find the specific links to each story.**

_**Sticks and Stones**_** (Continued) by TrueEnglishRose **

"Sticks and stones may break our bones... but Bella will surely kill us." What happens when an overprotective father sends his innocent baby girl to a private self-defense course run by a gay man? Oh if he only knew what he was paying for! Edward and Jasper aren't the only ones who have something to teach, seems Bella does as well... the art of patience.

_**In Plain Sight**_** by MinaWritesSlash**

When Jasper finds out his sister is dead, he knows that there's more than meets the eye behind the events. With a degenerative eyesight condition, Jasper will try to uncover what really happened that stormy night, while at the same time trying to adapt to a world of darkness. Slash/Thriller/Angst

_**The Fixer**_** by Sway in the Moonlight **

They say nice guys finish last. Well, Edward Cullen's the ultimate "nice guy." So nice, in fact, that he's made a career of it.

_**The New House**_** by Anabella Cullen P**

What would you do if a ghost fell in love with your boyfriend? Moving out is not an option.

_**The Experiments**_** by Mona Rider & TwiLighT7242**

In the late '80s, nestled in the Olympic peninsula, seven families in a small town named Forks, were blessed with twins. Eighteen years later, these teenagers aren't as ordinary as they once thought.

**QueenOfThePack **

(Pending)

_**My entry:**_

_**A Soldier's Heart**_** by Twi-Mom12292005 (Dawn Bowers)**

This is letters, emails, shared between a man and a woman. One's overseas fighting for our country and the other is here at home waiting patiently for their other half to come home soon. I'm going to leave you guessing which one is the service member. Please take your time and enjoy this story, as it holds a special place in my heart.

Thanks to my pre-reader WantstobeaCullen

And my pre-reader/beta Anabella Cullen P

You ladies rock…

And thanks to all the wonderful people over on Facebook for encouraging me.

3 A Soldier's heart 3

1

Babe,

Here it is. You have only been gone less than 24 hrs. And I'm already writing my first letter. I know I won't be able to send it for at least 2 weeks, but it makes it easier for me to go on and write now than to keep everything bottled up.

Every one called and made sure you got off all right, and asked about me and Masen. Were fine, it's kinda quiet though. Masen woke up from his nap and went straight to your office and sat in your chair. I think he knows, but he's only four what can he really know, right? He hasn't asked about you yet, but I know that as soon as he does It's going to be hard to explain and get it to where he under-stands. This is the first deployment you have had since he was born.

Do you remember how scared we both were? All the advice we got from friends, family, and the doctors, helped. But no one can help us now. I'm a single parent at least for the next 12 months. I know you've said that's not true before. I know I can ask your parents, my parents, or any of our friends for help. I mean it's just us two and its going to take some time to get used to it.

I lay in bed last night and curled up with your pillow and cried until I fell asleep. I know I promised I would be strong when I was seeing you off, but after I got Masen off to bed and had that little time to myself it all just hit me. You're going to miss our son's 5th birthday, first day of school, our anniversary, and so much more. I know we can skype on those days or at least try to, and I will capture all of it on video so you can at least see it as it happened.

I'm not going to spend every day or night crying over you being gone. I'm going to get out and do things, visit people, being the best parent I can be until you're back home with us.

love you. I will be sending you a care package next month, so as soon as you can, let me know what you want/need. I'm going to end this here. Masen is begging to go out and play.

XoXoXo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

I will be posting a few chapters at a time through out the day, enjoy.

A Soldier's Heart

2

_Darling,_

_I'm glad things are going so well for you and Masen so far. Thanks for the last five letters, and the care package. Yours and Masen's pictures are displayed on my bunk and everyone says Masen is a doll, and you're a hottie._

_How in the world did you find the fudge you sent? I haven't had that since before my nana got sick. Let every one know I am fine and in one piece. I miss them all so much._

_Our little guy will be starting school in a little under two weeks, I hope you get this and the package I sent before then. I got him a shirt and a bear. I would like to see him wear the shirt on the first day. I miss his laughter the most. I swear watching him on skype last night was the highlight of my day._

_I know we said we would keep these letters pg, but I miss having your naked body up against mine. My lips on your body, your hands all over mine. Remember that weekend we spent at that bed and breakfast? I never knew we could get into so many positions, or that you'd bring a few toys to help spice it up. The things we did with the hand cuffs, nipple clamps, and oh! I can't forget the anal beads! Yeah just thinking about it, I'm going to need a COLD shower._

_I love you and Masen with all that I am. Please give him hugs and kisses for me. Talk to you soon._

_Babe_

_P.S Sorry if you need to shower, too, after reading this…_

AN: Im not going to keep in suspense for too long on whose who in this drabble. We find out in chapter 10 whose deployed and whose at home. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

3

Babe,

I'm glad you loved the pictures, and as for the fudge, well I asked your mom, and she had the recipe, and volunteered to make it. I couldn't tell her no, even though I would have loved to make it for you myself.

Any who, Masen has been busy getting ready for his first day of school; it's hard to believe our baby boy will be in pre-school. His teacher seems nice. I went to orientation and you should have seen his face when he saw his class room, and his cubby. I thought the day he got his power wheel was exciting for him, but nothing compared to this. I took several pics so you can see. One of the other spouses gave me an idea, I think I'm going to make you a little photo book every three months, and put the best pictures in it for you.

As for the package you sent, just got it in the mail. I'm waiting on my mom to bring Masen back so he can open it. Mom and Dad wanted him for a night before he starts school. Then your parents are taking Masen and Emily for an over nite trip to Seattle, this Friday. He seems excited. I know I am, I have plans to get together with a few other spouses that night and un wind a little bit.

Now about the letters being pg. I never agreed to anything, all I said was we need to be careful that we don't get too graphic in them in case they fall into the wrong hands. YES, I remember that weekend VERY, VERY well. It also reminds me of the weekend we conceived Masen. There wasn't a spot in our house that wasn't christened: The bed, the dresser, the couch, the kitchen counters, the shower. If I'm not mistaken that was when we first discovered your fascination with having your ass played with. I gave you what, 10 orgasms, and you gave me 11, right? Fun times. When the doctor confirmed two months later that we were expecting, and when the conception took place, we went home and re did everything again all over again just as a thank you for giving ourselves something special.

Off the sexual talk. I have been thinking, and I'm thinking about going back to school and getting my bachelor's degree. I know we don't need the extra money, but after talking to other spouses, and other parents at the school, I think it would be good to have a child psychiatrist in the school to help with deployments and such. And it would also help time go faster. You've been gone six, almost seven weeks, and each day it gets easier.

I also have a huge question for you; I know we talked about having another child after Masen was born. Do you think you want to try after this deployment is over? Just think about it, and when we weigh the pros and cons we can discuss it at a later date. It would be something for us to look forward to after you're back home.

I know I talked your head off in this letter, it's just that I love and miss you so much. Please stay safe and I will talk to you on Sunday for our skype date.

XoXoXo

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

4

**Lovemysoldier_20:** Hi babe J

** SoldierM18:** _Hi darling :* Miss you and Masen so much._

**Lovemysoldier_20:** We miss you too. 2 months down 10 to go.

** SoldierM18:** _I know, and__I got some news…._

**Lovemysoldier_20:** WHAT?

** SoldierM18:** _There's a slight chance I could be home before the year is up, we found out that the next bunch that's coming in won't need all of our services here. But we won't know for sure until about 2 months prior to them coming in. So please don't get your hopes up, yet It's just a possibility. _

**Lovemysoldier_20:** That's great news, and I knew not to get my hopes up until the orders are cut and in your hand, nothing is for certain until then. I'm not going to let anyone know until you say you're coming home. Sorry that Masen isn't home tonight so you could talk to him, too. He's learning how to read so well. He must take after you.

** SoldierM18:**_ That's where you're wrong, he takes after you on that front. Your nose was always in a book. _

**Lovemysoldier_20:** Ok he took after both of us then.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

* Some Citrus Ahead*

A Soldier's Heart

5

** SoldierM18:** _Since he's not there, and I'm in the room all alone, can we have some fun?_

**Lovemysoldier_20:** What fun would that be ? ;)

** SoldierM18:** _You know what kind. What are you wearing?_

**Lovemysoldier_20:** I love my soldier tee, and shorts, you?

** SoldierM18:** _Oh just my pt gear, I wish I was home right now. I would pull your shirt off . Kiss, lick, and suck every inch of your chest. _

**Lovemysoldier_20:** You know how much I love it when you play with my nipples. I can't wait to get you home and use the clamps again. As you're having your fun with my chest, I would be stripping you out of ur shorts so I can get to your ass.

** SoldierM18:** _I love it when you play with my ass. Knowing that's something we each shared with each other first…. that's right stick two fingers in there, Darling._

**Lovemysoldier_20:** YES, keep going down, you're so close to where I need you the most. * steps back. And pulls off shorts* Now you can do with me what you want.

** SoldierM18:** _Oh the possibilities. I think I may have to pull out the beads and shove them up your ass and fuck you like there's no tomorrow. That's right, pull my hair._

**Lovemysoldier_20:** Yes, get the beads, and FUCK ME! You need to hurry up I'm about to cum. I want you right there with me, please say your close?

** SoldierM18:** _Oh, I am. I want you to scream my name when you cum. That's right, take everything I'm giving you. _

**Lovemysoldier_20:** YES, I'm cumingggggggggggggggggg, yes right there, don't stop.

** SoldierM18:** _Yes, my dirty slut, you like it hard don't you? I'm cumming with you darling, there's no stopping it._

** SoldierM18:** Y_ou there?_

** SoldierM18:** _Hello….._

**Lovemysoldier_20:** Yeah sorry, had to gather my strength, I haven't come like that since the night before you left. These next 10 months need to go by fast.

** SoldierM18:** _I know and they will. Sorry to fuck and run, but I have to be up in 6 hrs. and I need a shower. I love you and Masen with everything I am. Talk to you soon. Love you._

**Lovemysoldier_20:** Love you, too, and I also need one. Can't wait to talk to you on Sunday. XoXoXo.

** SoldierM18:** Bye, babe.

( 18 has logged off)

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

Will be osting the next few chapters, have to go play wife and mommy for a bit, but I will be back.

A Soldier's Heart

6

Darling,

I'm lying in my bunk and all I can think about is you and Masen. One of the soldiers in my unit just got off the phone with his wife, and she let him know she' s pregnant. It just got me thinking about one of your last letters, and the answer is YES, I want to try for another baby. I remember when we first found out we were going to be parents. Those three minutes to wait for some plastic stick to give us the answer we had been waiting for, were the hardest and longest three minutes ever, up until the birth of Masen. When those pink lines showed up, I was so excited, and looking at you, I just knew you were just as excited.

Maybe we can arrange for Masen to spend a weekend with one of the grandparents and we go away for a weekend?

I LOVED talking to Masen on skype; he's gotten so big. He looks more like you every day. Just has my hair, LOL. He was so animated talking about Mrs. Cope, and his friend Brandon. He's really liking school, and I couldn't be more proud of him. What's this with him wanting a dog? I know we can have them on base, but what brought that on all of a sudden? Is that something you have been thinking about? You know it wouldn't matter to me, as long as Masen is happy, and you help train him.

I got the photo book yesterday, and I love every single picture. I can't get over how much everyone has changed over the last three months. Alice seems to be thriving in her pregnancy; Jasper looks like he's sitting on top of the world. Rose and Em's house is beautiful. I only hope we can have something like that someday. Mom and dad still look so young. Hard to believe dad will be 60 this year, and mom just turned 57. You look great as always. Have you been spending time in the gym, and not telling me? The pics of you and your parents with Masen throwing leaves at ya'll are priceless.

I'm going to end this here, I have rambled enough. Just wanted to get a little bit off my chest. Think about what I said earlier about trying after I'm back home. I can't wait to have another child with you.

Hug and kiss Masen for me.

Tell everyone I love and miss them.

Talk to you soon,

Babe

P.S. I sent YOU a special package out, please don't let anyone see what's inside. I saw it and ordered it for us to use when, I'm back home. Love you.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

7

Babe,

Thanks for warning me about that package. I dropped it as soon as I opened it. You're really eager to kick up the kink factor in the bed room. But, hey! I'm game to play. I already mentioned it to both grandparents. They said Masen is welcomed anytime. So with that out of the way, YES! YES! I want to try when you get back. Was it James that got the news? I saw Victoria and she was absolutely glowing. I can't wait till that's us again. I think my favorite part about the whole pregnancy was watching the tummy expand knowing it was US growing in there, and feeling the kicks was such an awesome feeling. I will never forget when we first felt Masen kick. Laying in bed after watching TV and eating ice cream ( one of the many cravings that was had) when he decided tolet his presence be known. I knew I had tears, but seeing them in your eyes was something I will NEVER forget. The only thing that tops that was Masen's birth. I will write more later on; I have to get Masen up and ready for his day.

Okay, I'm back. Sorry I was taking my "me time" this morning before it was time to wake him up. I miss you being here so much. I never knew how hard it is to be a single parent. I know having the parents and the friends helps, but it's different when you have your spouse, your partner to help. I LOVE YOU, for being a great parent, an awesome spouse, and a KICKASS soldier.

These last 8 years with you has been some of the best years of my life. It's hard to believe we have known each other for about 16 years now, and we only really got to know each other after we both graduated high school. I knew it when you kept asking about me, and kept finding out my information so you could catch up that there was going to be something more to it.

I remember Rose and Alice used to tell me all the time how much you cared and that you wanted more than a fling. Jasper and Em were just as bad. They were always trying to get us together and apparently it wasn't in our cards at that moment in time. I think back and wonder what if, but then I look at where we are now and I wouldn't change it for anything. We pulled out our old yearbooks the other day. I have to say that you've gotten sexier over the years. I'm glad I get to call you mine. I don't know if you recall what you wrote in the book to me, but when I re read those words that meant nothing back then, I realize how much they actually meant, still do. " To love someone, is to know that person inside and out. I have the pleasure of knowing you as the person on the outside, maybe one day I can get to know the inside of who you are."

Knowing that you felt there was something there but never acted upon it just seals the deal that you were the one meant for me.

Enough of the mushy stuff. How's everything going over there? I saw on the news we've had a few casualties, but nothing compared to what we've had in the past. Is it true we're close to being done over there? I know you probably won't be able to answer that, I'm just curious. Three months down nine more to go.

Masen has a calendar and each day he marks of the day and says your one day closer. I like that each day down means, one less day you're gone. We miss you so much. But I need to end this here. I need to head to the grocery store and get the errands done while he's at school. We love you and look forward to hearing from you soon.

XoXoXo

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

8

Lovemysoldier_20

SoldierM18

**Missing my better half**

_Darling,_

_I know I said was going to write to you, but I forgot to get more paper and stamps, so I'm doing it the only way I can do it at the moment._

_I miss you, I miss Masen, I miss my bed, I miss our cuddle time, I miss waking up with you beside me. I miss everything and everyone. We're on day 110 here, and that's good, I guess. It's just that I have been gone for that long and a lot has changed. In the next 255 days there will be a new member in the house (thanks for emailing the pictures of the puppy you're getting for Masen, by the way; I'm sure he'll love it.) Masen will turn five and we will be married for seven years. Oh, and you will be 28 by the time I get home. Getting closer and closer to 30 ;P_

_You know I love you, can't help to rub it in a little. I don't think 30 is all that bad. You don't look a day over 21 anyways._

_The others here are planning a little party for Halloween, we're talking about getting all kinds of junk food, and watching scary movies all day and night. You see, we're off that weekend for our down time. I'm hoping you can help me out here, I would really like some of the fudge you sent before, also some of your famous chocolate chip raisin oatmeal cookies? Please__,__ please, I will do anything and I do mean anything…. But I'm going to head on off here, I have a meeting to get to. Love you. Give kisses to Masen._

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

9

SoldierM18

Lovemysoldier_20

**Fudge?**

_Babe,_

_When you say anything, what does that actually mean? Because I have several thoughts running through my head from giving me a weekend with just my friends, to the thoughts of the sexual variety. We haven't tied each other up in a while, we haven't used the beads in a while. Or you could let me use the new toy on you first__,__ and see how hard I can make you cum with it. So many thoughts… Anyways, back on subject. Yes, I can get you some fudge and I can make the cookies. I was going to make cookies for Masen's class anyways, so another three or four dozen won't matter. What makes you happy, makes me happy. Are you going to share them with the others? _

_I miss you as well. I miss our Sundays of just lounging around in pj's all day and spending the day with just me, you and Masen. Only 255 more days to go, and you will back here in our home and in our bed. I CANT WAIT. Yeah, rub it in, I will make you pay for that when you get home ;) Time sure has gone by. But I have to get off here and go get the munchkin from his friend's. I will give him hugs and kisses from you and will talk to you soon. _

_XoXoXo._

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

*citrus ahead*

A Soldier's Heart

10

**Lovemysoldier_20**

**SoldierM18**

**Anything?**

_Yes, you read that right. Anything. If you want to go out with friends, then yes, I will take care of Masen and everything. If you want me to tie you up and have my wicked way with you, or vice versa, HELL YES! The beads could be used, and I wouldn't have gotten the toy if I didn't have plans for us both to get to use the hell out of it. I'm sure we can make each other cum hard using it. Speaking of Cumming hard. Do you ever think about the first time I made you squirt? I about died a happy man then. I kept telling you that I was going to do it, and you kept saying " no you're not. I love that I'm the only one to ever do that for you, it gets me hard thinking about it. But I know this is just a tease. I have to go. I LOVE YOU! I'll talk to you soon. Yes, before you ask, I went and got paper, envelopes and several stamps._

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

11

Babe,

That last email you sent? Yeah, so not what I needed to read while your mom was here helping with the fudge and cookies; I spat my water all over the screen and your mom, of course, asked what was that for. I COULDN'T tell her, all I said was your name, and blushed and she was all " I really don't need to know with your face like that." You're so lucky I love you as much as I do. If that had been anyone else but your mom they would have been all over the computer to see what you wrote to get that reaction out of me. Yes, I remember watching all those videos on the net, and goggling the info all because you wanted to try and see if I could do it, like they do in porn. No, I'm not sorry we did. Actually, ever since then, that's been one of my personal goals, to see how often you can get me to squirt. But I also remember about that night how I used my fingersto play around your ass, and how hard you came down my throat. I thought I had thrown you into shock, and that I was going to have to call your dad. Thinking back on it now, it's kind of funny, but in that moment, I wasn't looking forward to explaining to anybody how that happened. All this sex talk is getting me horny. Are you due home SOON?

Ok off that subject.

Masen is doing awesome in school. His teacher chose him as the 'star student' for this month. He's so excited. I'm glad he's enjoying school and learning so much. This house is so quiet with you gone and now him being gone 9 hrs out of the day. He drew you a special picture and I will be sending it out with the cookies and fudge. I think you're really going to like it. It brought tears to my eyes when I had him explain it to me. That boy misses you so much. He sleeps with the bear you sent him, and he wears that shirt atleast once a week. It's to the point where I'm afraid the shirt will need to be thrown away before you get home, lol.

Alice and Jasper have found out what they are having, but aren't saying. They even have the names picked. Oh, yeah, they are having TWINS. Yeah, that was such a shocker, Jasper actually passed out when they did the sonogram and the nurse pointed out baby 'a' and baby 'b'. Alice and I just thought they had the dates wrong, she was measuring almost 2 weeks ahead than I was with Masen. Rose and Em have decided, that since they have the house they always dreamed of, the next step is starting a family. I'm praying all goes well for them. All these babies here on base and the new arrivals coming into the family soon, I CAN'T WAIT until that's us again.

But, that's all I have time to fill you in about at the moment. Got to finish getting your boxes (yes, you read that right) together and sent out. Love and miss you so much. Stay safe.

XoXoXo

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

12

Darling,

I can't thank you and Mom for sending the snacks. Yes, I did share, even though I didn't want to. I miss your cooking so much, I think I may take about a month or so off and have you cook tons of food for me so I can get my fill. The food here isn't too bad, just isn't home cooking, you know? James and I have been talking; he's been asking a lot of question about how to cope with your wife being pregnant and such. I think the best advice I gave him was 'love un-conditionally', you know, with the mood swings, the cravings, and everything in between is such a roller coaster. It sucks that he's here while she's going through this. Looking back, I'm glad I was home to watch you carry our child, to get up at 3:00 a.m. for your weird cravings, or to make you feel loved when you were feeling vulnerable. I'm so glad you didn't have morning sickness. This baby talk is making me want to come home now and get you pregnant, right away.

I LOVE the picture he drew for me, it's hanging up in my bunk so I can see it everyday. Thanks for taping him saying why he drew it. That brought me to my knees. That little guy has had my heart since we first heard his heart beat. I miss him so much. I'm glad he loves the bear I sent, I can always send him another shirt or two if his starts to wore out.

I'm happy for Alice and Jasper. I think I would have passed out too. I may have to call him and joke on him a little bit. They will make awesome parents. I can even imagine what their nurseries will look like. I guess they thought that since they got a surprise they would let the sexes be a surprise for the family. I don't care either way, as long as the babies are happy and healthy. Em and Rose deserve nothing but the best; I know her history might mean that she'll never be able to conceive, and I'm like you, I pray for them to get what their heart's desire.

Yeah, no sex talk this time. I'm signing this and sending it off. I love you and miss you, and I can't wait to have you in my arms again. Give Masen hugs and kisses from daddy. Talk to you soon.

Babe

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.

AN 2: This is all for tonight, I will start posting first thing in the morning. I didnt want to leave you with a cliffie over night. Tomorrow starts us off not on a good note, but I promise it will get better. Thanks again for reading my story


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

Good Morning, This chapter starts us off with four in one pov, and the next four will be in the other pov. Feel free to PM or leave a review and i will answer any questions that I can about whats going down in these eight chapters.

A Soldier's Heart

13

Babe,

What a difference a few days can make. It sucks that you won't be getting this anytime soon. I just got off the phone with our Spouse Support group, and since they are putting your unit and several others in a black out, I'm just going to have to write to you like this for the next month. I had a mini break down after I got the call, all I could think about was Masen, and him not being able to talk or see his dad for a month. I know it's for security purposes, and I understand. Although it would have been nice if they could have given you a good day or so of warning. If we would have known this was going to happen, Masen and you could have talked longer on Sunday. I know, before you start in on me 'bitchin' about it, " if the military wanted you to have families, they would be issued at basic training." IT JUST SUCKS!

Ok, enough complaining and what have you. I guess I can give you a run down of how this month will go for me and Masen. Since we're in November, we have his birthday, my mom and dad's anniversary party, and Thanksgiving. So it seems every weekend is well mapped out. The first Sunday is Masen's party. He said he wants G.I Joe theme, I wonder where he came up with that one ;) So, I have the cake ordered, all the decorations, the party room reserved. We're having it at Monkey Joe's. It's a fairly new place; they have all kinds of jump castles, and big blow up slides and such. I'm really looking forward to seeing our friends and family that day The following Saturday is Mom and Dad's party, hard to believe they have been married for 25 years. Time sure flies. Even though Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose aren't related to them, they have chipped in to buy a gift for them from all of us 'kids'. We're giving them a two week paid cruise to The Bahamas's. I think they will love it. Masen himself picked out their gifts. He got my mom a necklace with his birthstone in it, and got dad that fishing pole he's wanted for some time. I get a break the following weekend. I think that's when I might finish up my Christmas shopping, before The Pixie can convince me to go out on black Friday. Then, of course, the last weekend, I will be staying with your parents for the holidays. Masen is out that whole week, so instead of heading there Wednesday morning, we're heading there on Sunday and staying the whole week. I figure I can help your mom plan for Turkey Day, and let them spend some time with Masen. Everyone else will be there either late Tuesday night or sometime Wednesday. My parents are coming, too. The only one missing will be you. But, hey, by the time you get this letter it will be almost Christmas time, and you will be half way over with your deployment.

Ok, I have talked your ear off with all this information and what not. I will write more, because I know I'm going to need to vent a lot. I miss you, I love you, I can't wait until you're back home in my arms.

XoXoXoX

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

3 A Soldier's Heart 3

14

Babe,

It's been two weeks into this black out and I HATE IT. That first Sunday, it didn't help with it being Masen's birthday, I had to try to explain to my five year old why he couldn't talk to his daddy, of all days, why did it have to be his birthday? Yes, I did tell him that evening I got that phone call, when he came home from school, that he wouldn't get to talk to you on Sunday, but you know he's only five. After what felt like hours getting him to calm down, and having my dad and yours talk to him, he felt better.

His party was a huge success. He got so much stuff. We got him a bike (which was the best gift there ) Your mom and dad got him the big Thomas The Train table that he's wanted since he got all the train stuff this last year. Em and Rose got him some G.I Joe toys. Jasper and Alice got him some more trains, and the helmet and knee pads for his bike. My parents got him a remote control hummer and tank. From other friends, he got gift certificates to Toys R Us, clothes and more toys. So, all in all, he had a good day.

Well, after the hell I went through with Masen being mad about you, I had to calm down a hysterical pixie. The doctor told her, in no uncertain terms, to stay put after Thanksgiving, so NO SHOPPING for Alice. Yeah, that didn't go over too well, she kicked jasper out (for all of an hour), she wanted your dad to call the doctor and let him know he was no longer her doctor because her dad would see to her pregnancy from here on out. Or so she thought. Your dad told her the same thing. Since she's having Twins and she will be 28 or 29 weeks ( I can't remember) it'll be best for her to start taking it easy by then. Twins do have a tendency to come early. So, after much consideration and begging on her part, I have been weaseled into going out on black Friday. I swear she owes me for doing this. I just don't see what's the good thing about going out and fighting crowds for items you can get any time through out the year. Yes, the bargains are nice but my sleep and sanity mean more to me. LOL.

Mom and Dad's party got canceled. Mom fell down and hurt her knee, and dad got called into work. So they have decided to wait until after the holidays are over to do anything. Masen and I did, how ever, go and have dinner with them, and they got their gifts from every one. When your parents found out about the accident, they decided to make sure the cruise and airfare was open ended. Mom and Dad said they are planning on going next summer after you're back home, before going.

Since I was going to use this weekend to finish my shopping, and now I'm going out next Friday instead, I think this weekend will be just a Mommy and Masen weekend. I'm thinking Pj's ice cream, pizza, and movies all weekend long will be in order. We love you and miss you. I have enclosed pictures of the party, as well as some odds-and-ends I know you may be needing. Stay safe.

XoXoXo

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

3 A Soldier's Heart 3

15

Babe,

Letter number three and I have to say that this black out needs to hurry up and be over. Not that I don't love writing to you, but there isn't really much to write about. So, this one will probably be one of the shorter ones. Masen's last week of school before thanksgiving break is here, and he's excited about spending the week with the family. I have a list of everything I need to make sure we take, and will start packing up Friday night. Your dad will be in town Thursday and Friday and is staying with us, and we're all heading to their house on Saturday. My parents will be there sometime Monday. And everyone else will be there by Wednesday night. So yeah, not much to tell. I love you, and miss you. I will write more soon.

XoXoXo

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

3 A Soldier's Heart 3

16

Babe,

This past week was great. Masen loved spending so much time with your parents and mine. He was spoiled rotten. Charlie and your dad decided that since they were 'men' they could be lazy and watch football all week and be waited on hand and foot, they even had Masen try this act on us women folk. Well, needless to say your mom and mine put a stop to that pronto. It was funny, I'd never seen two grown men grovel so fast and so well. I can only imagine how it would have looked if you were in the mix with them. This was our first 'family' holiday you're missing, and we survived it.

Masen has asked every day if he would get to talk to his dad soon. I hate breaking his heart time and time again. But, what else can I do?

Alice said this will be her only pregnancy. She said that since she's having two and they are causing her to miss her favorite shopping day of the year, then she just won't have any more. As soon as Jasper looked at her, though, she was like "well maybe we can have one more, but please lets plan it a little better". I swear we should send her to shoppers anonymous.

Rose and Emmett gave us some news. Rose found out its going to be really hard to conceive if ever, but they have already started the process of adoption. They asked me if we would be willing to vouch for them as parents for the agency and I didn't say no. I know you would have been all over it as well. I'm happy everything's falling into place for all of our loved ones.

Dinner was nice. Friday was HELL. I am NEVER, and I repeat, NEVER doing it again. Alice is nuts if she enjoys this. I waited in line for two hours to get this computer thing for her to give to Jasper, and guess what, they we're out of them, so instead of the store coming out and saying so, they made us wait in line and then, when we got up there to get it, gave us the news that they didn't have any more . Lucky for her, I got it at another store later on. The plus side is I'm completely done. I have nothing left to buy.

Hopefully, the black out is over and I will be hearing from you soon. I love you, miss you. Masen can't wait to see you soon. Stay safe.

XoXoXo

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

17

Darling,

You must have gotten or you're going to be getting a phone call from the Spousal Support group. They are throwing us into a Blackout., I know now is not the best timing in the world. You know I will tell you all the information I can but all we have been told is that this is going to last at least a month, maybe longer. It's going to really suck not seeing Masen at all. This past Sunday we had one of the best conversations I have had with him while being here. That little boy looks just like his momma. I swear Bella, if I could have warned you this was coming I would have mentioned something sooner. I'm going to miss talking to him on his birthday.

It's hard to believe he will be five this year. I swear it just seems like yesterday we were bringing him home from the hospital. Looking at him now, no one would ever know he was in the NICU for twenty days. I think those were the toughest days we have ever had. I know you didn't like leaving him up there day after day, night after night. But looking back, I think that strengthened our bond as a family. If someone would have told me that I would marry the girl of my dreams and have a son, all by the time I was thirty, sheesh! I would have laughed in their face.

I'm going to try and make this month go by so fast, but with out emails, skype calls, chatting with you over the net, I may go mad. I HATE this black out shit, but it's for the safety of our soldiers. I'm sure that when we get out of this, and start getting back into our routines, I will have a few packages and letters waiting for me. And I promise to answer each and everyone. At the moment, there isn't much to talk about, we just got thrown into this, and since I just talked to you a few days ago nothing has changed. So I'm going to end this here, and seal this envelope up. I love you, and Masen. Talk to you soon.

Babe

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

18

Darling,

Read this to Masen for me:

Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to my little man, happy birthday to you! Masen, Daddy misses you so much. I know I missed talking to you on your birthday, but Daddy was off fighting the bad guys. I hope you got everything you wanted and had an awesome day. As soon as I can, I will call and talk to you. Miss you, Son.

Ok, now back to you. I miss you something fierce. I know I missed his b-day and your parents´ anniversary. They have been married what, 25, 26, or 27 years now? That's going to be nice when it's us celebrating that milestone. Do you ever think of what could have been if we had dated back in high school? I do, but then I'm like "if we had gotten together then, would we be together now?" I guess fate had a plan for us. I know your thinking that it was me who had the plan to stalk you, which is some what true, because. there was always a piece of me that always wondered about you and how things were going for you. I never imagine that all it would take were a few phone calls, and before long, you were on the next flight out to spend a couple of weeks with an old friend. Those two weeks led us to the here and now. I love you so, so much, and I thank God every day that you have chosen to spend your life with me.

I'm sick and tired of this no-communication shit; I miss seeing your and Masen's faces light up when we skype. That's the highlight of my week, when I get to see and talk to you both. I was looking at the last bunch of pictures you sent me; everyone looks good and happy. Even though I'm not there physically, I'm there in spirit. I miss the banter I have with Jasper and Em. I miss Alice always trying to get you to go out and shop. Hell! I even miss Rose's bitchiness. Is that even the right term to use for her ?

The only good thing about this black out is that when it's over, another month will be in the books, and we're almost to the half way point. There are still rumors going around that we may get out of here before we're scheduled to. I'm going to end this here. Not a lot going on here, just work, talking and hanging with the others. Always thinking of you and Masen. Love you bunches.

Edward

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

19

Bella,

I know things are probably crazy for you back home. I really wish I could be there to help with this week; I'm going to miss out on all the good food and family time. This time next year, there will be two more mouths to feed, and maybe we will be celebrating some special news of our own.

Since I opted to not take a mid tour leave and just do the straight twelve months, when we get back I get to take 6 weeks off. So I'm going to need you to think about what you want to do during those 6 weeks. I'm thinking about seeing if the rest of the family would like to spend a week out at the cabin. We haven't been out there for so long; Masen was two the last time we all were able to go and spend some time out there. I am talking about all of us. Me, you, Masen, mom, dad, Charlie, Renee, Em, Rose, Jazz, Alice, and their little ones. Speaking of little ones, Alice hasn't had the babies yet has she? I don't think anyone has ever mentioned how far long or if they changed her due date since she's having twins. Is she driving you nuts about going shopping the day after Thanksgiving? I know you loath shopping, and you really don't want to go out on that day. I'm sure that if you are the way you have always been, your shopping is nearly done if not completely done.

Happy Thanksgiving; give everyone my love. I'll talk to you soon. Miss you and Masen.

Babe

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

20

Darling,

The Blackout is OVER, woo hoo! That's the longest 30 days I have had in a long time. I wrote to you , my mom, and yours every week. Not something I usually do. What else was I to do? I couldn't pick up the phone, or skype anyone. I'm hoping and praying this month was easy on you and Masen. Looking forward to tomorrow. It's Sunday, so guess what? I have a skype date with the sexiest woman on the planet, and the sweetest little man I have ever met. I'm going to end this here. I love you, and I'll talk to you soon.

Babe

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

* Im thinking 3-5 more tonight and wrapping this story up tomorrow *

A Soldier's Heart

21

**SoldierM18:** Hey darling, how's it going?

**LoveMySoldier_20:** It's going. I'm glad this black out is OVER. We have missed seeing your face.

**SoldierM18:**

I have missed both your faces as well. I also have missed hearing your voices. I would have called, but the phones are still down until tomorrow.

**LoveMySoldier_20**: It's fine, I'm just glad we have communication again. This past month has been crazy.

**SoldierM18**: I can only imagine, but we survived. I wrote you like four letters or so. I even wrote to a few others.

**LoveMySoldier_20**: Yeah, I can't wait to get them. I wrote you a few as well. I also got you two packages. One's from me and Masen and the other is from both sets of parents. I'm going to send them out on Monday. Do you know what's the latest we can send you something to make sure you get it by Christmas?

**SoldierM18**: I'm looking forward to them. I can't wait to see what's been sent from you and everyone else. I think you have until December 10, but I could be wrong. I'll find out and let know.

How was Thanksgiving?

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

22

**LoveMySoldier_20:** Okay, thanks, babe. It was good, a little crazy. I don't want to go into detail on here, just read the letters, they explain everything. I just want to move past the chaos that was.

**SoldierM18: **O.K, well that sounds promising, NOT. But since you're the one to have gone through it, I'm going to take your word for it. Just as long as nothing serious happen, everyone's fine right?

**LoveMySoldier_20: **Yeah, they are all fine. Nothing to worry about, I promise. I have missed you so much. If I thought you being gone for twelve months was going to suck, having no way to talk to you for a month was the worst.

**SoldierM18**: I know it was bad, it was just as hard for me. Let's get onto some other topic, the black out is over and I'm able to talk and see the love's of my life again.

**LoveMySoldier_20: **That's fine with me. But can you at least let me know if this black out was planned, or what?

**SoldierM18**: I'm sorry, Bella, you know I can't. All we were told was that to wrap up any communication that was going on, pronto, and that we were going "under the radar" for the next month. "If" and "when" are beyond my authority to tell. When I can say anything, I will;, but right now it's not going to happen, sorry.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

**23**

**LoveMySoldier_20**: Okay, thanks, babe. I could be nice and let you in on what I bought for you to enjoy when you get home.

**SoldierM18: **Oh really, let me guess? How about the latest set of games I wanted for the Xbox?

**LoveMysoldier_20: **Nice, you wanted games, but what I got was some very naughty nighties for me to wear when you get home. I guess I can take them back.

**SoldeirM18:**HELL NO, WOMAN! Don't you dare! That's so much better than some damn games for the Xbox. Please don't take them back.

**LoveMySoldier_20: **Hmmm, you don't sound so enthused about ripping the corset off, or pulling the stockings down my legs, or snapping the garters against my thighs.

**SoldierM18: **Damn it, Bella, now I have to get this BONER to disappear, not something I need with half the unit in here with me.

**LoveMysoldier_20: **Oops. Sorry, babe. If I had known you weren't alone I wouldn't have said all that.

**SoldierM18: **I know, and it's ok. I wasn't thinking. All I was thinking about was finally getting to talk to my wife.

**LoveMySoldier_20**: Awwww, I love talking to my husband. I promise to be a good girl, at least until we can be alone ;)

**SoldierM18: **I'm sure you will, if not, I can start adding up spankings to give you when I get home.

**LoveMySoldier_20**: I would enjoy that. Can I request that I get 5 for each naughty act ?

**SoldierM18**: How about 10? Since you're being such a naughty minx. I hate to cut this off here, but I'm going to shower, and get ready to turn in.

**LoveMySoldier_20**: Yeah, that's fine babe, I look forward to my spankings. I love you, good night and sweet dreams.

**SoldierM18**: Now I have to take a cold shower. Love you, too. Kisses to Masen from me. I'll talk to you both tomorrow.

**(LoveMsoldier_20 has signed off)**

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

Here's the first bunch for today. this will be marked complete at some point today.

A Soldier's Heart

24

**SoldierM18**

**LoveMySoldier_20**

**Letters**

You weren't joking when you said you wrote a lot. I got four letters, your mom and mine got three. You even wrote to Rose and Alice. WOW. I read Masen the part of the letter that was meant for him, and he loved it. A little late, but he knows you were thinking about him on that day. My parents have been married for 25 years. Yeah, I can't wait until we make it that far. I do think about what we could have been back then, but like you said we may not be where we are today. I, for one, LOVE where we are. I love your 'stalker' tendencies. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE misses you, too. But they know you're doing something great for us. Yes, only seven more months left and you'll be home. YES!

Things around here were KRAZY, and yes I spelt it with a 'k' it's the truth. I'm glad you didn't take the mid tour as well. It would have only teased us and that's not something I would have wanted. I'm sure you wouldn't, either. We can do a week at the cabin; maybe you, Masen and I could go to Orlando and take the Disney vacation package they have there. We could also work on our baby making during that time.

No, Alice is still holding them in; she's coming into her 30th week, so at least four more to go for her. But the longer she holds the better. She went in and the Doctor told her they will induce her at 36 weeks, if she hasn't already had them yet. I'm waiting patiently for the phone call. I can't wait to have two new babies to spoil. And I want to know the names and sexes, damn her for keeping it from everyone! You know by now I went shopping on that dreaded day and that I'm NEVER doing it again. I let her know that, too. I hope this answers all the questions from your letters. I would have written, but I though you would want the answer's pronto. LOL. I'm going to send this on it's way. I love you, I miss you, and I can't wait to hear from you. XoXoXo.

Bella

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

25

**LoveMysoldier_20**

**SoldierM18**

**Re: Letters**

I'm glad to get a response on here instead of in a letter. You don't ever realize what you've taken for granted until you don't have the luxury of having access to it on a regular basis anymore. I have missed getting answers and such in a timely manner.

Ok, enough of that.

After reading your letters, I see you're right that last month was Krazy, actually that's an understatement, and I love how you spelt it with a 'k'. I Love that his party went off with out an issue. The pictures were great! I LOVED the videos you shot. His face, when he got the bike, was priceless. We may have to go back to Monkey Joe's when I get home.

Your parents are great examples, as well as mine are, on how to have a long lasting relationship. The gift we all got your parents was an awesome idea, and I'm glad my parents helped make sure they could still do it, after your mom's accident. I called her and checked in and she said she's fine, I'm glad. I'm sure your parents loved what Masen got them. When I read that Alice had a mini break, couldn't help to laugh a little. Poor Jasper was homeless for an hour. LOL. I know you didn't want to go out, but I'm kinda glad you did (don't get mad at me, hear me out) If you wouldn't have, I'm sure she would have made Thanksgiving so not very peaceful, and that's not something any of ya'll would have needed. I can't wait to be home. We can have a lazy Saturday, just you, Masen and me.

When will our father's learn that your mom and mine run this family. LMAO. You said the same thing about not having any more kids after Masen, and now look at you, already planning the next! ;) That's great about Em and Rose! And of course we will do whatever we can to help them. No one I know deserves as much as they do, especially with what all Rose has been through. Keep me posted on Alice, I want an email with pics as soon as those babies get there.

As soon as I'm back state side, we can arrange the leave. We can do everything and anything we want to do. Baby making is going to be a priority. I loved talking to you and Masen these past few days. I spoiled myself as well as you by calling and skyping. I love you, and miss you. I'll talk to you in two days on Skype. Give everyone my love.

Edward

P.S. You have until December 10 to mail out any packages to make sure I receive them by Christmas, pass the info along to your parents and mine , please.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

26

Edward,

How are you doing, babe? We're doing well. I had a touch of the flu the past couple of days. I'm sure you know that, with your mom being here while you and Masen had a skype date. I'm sorry I couldn't be on, too. I was just so wore out and felt like death. I'm happy to report, though, that I'm doing better. Masen was such a trooper; he helped your mom take care of me. We may have a future doctor on our hands.

After much consideration, I think I'm going to stop taking birth control when I go back to the doctor in March. I figure if you come home in late June early July, it will give me a few months for my body to adjust. What do you think? Do you still want to try right when you get home? I'm looking forward to you coming home, it's been lonely these last five months without you. I know I have had the toys, and we have the few so-not- rated pg skype sessions, but it's just not the same. I'm thinking that for your next deployment I'm coming with, or were going to have to clone you. I miss feeling safe in you arms, your kisses, your cock, your long fingers, and that talented tongue of yours. Gah! What those wonderful body parts can do to me! I would love for you to fuck me in my ass while using a vibrator in my pussy. Or we can use the kit to make a replica of your dick and have that in my ass while I'm fucking you reverse cow girl style. The images that go through my head makes me so hot and wet. I need you home NOW.

Remember when we got caught by deputy Newton? We thought we were so slick being in your dad's Mercedes, parked behind the movie theater. Being bent over the front console, screaming my head off while you were pounding away was not the way I wanted to get caught, but can you blame a girl when she has a man built like you. My dad about had a shit fit, then we had to pay to have your dad's car detailed not once but twice, just to make sure it was 100% clean. The fun we had before we had Masen.

Ok enough of the sex talk.

I have already sent you the gifts Masen and I got you. I hope you really like them. Masen had a hard time trying to figure out what you would want, but in the end it was all him. If I could have, I would packaged Masen and myself up and sent us to you. We miss you so much.

Alice is on bed rest from now until January 11th. That's her 36th week. She has special permission to travel to your parents´ house since your dad is a doctor and has agreed to take over her care while there. So, that's a plus. Poor Jasper is scared shitless. He's called me several times asking all kinds of questions and a lot of them go along the lines of 'Did Edward do this? Or did Edward follow through with that?' I think he needs his best friend and said friend isn't here. I'm trying to keep him calm, though. He let it slip they are having a boy for sure, but shh. He made me swear that I wouldn't tell a soul. We will definitely have a new nephew when you come home.

I wrote the letter for Rose and Emmett. I hope it helps. I had to basically sell them as the perfect parent. Which wasn't hard, they helped so mush with Masen, and still do. I also included pictures, so there is visual proof of how good they are with children. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for them. Your parents and mine also wrote letters on their behalf. We are going through so many changes as a family.

Well, I went and did it. We are now the proud owners of a German Sheppard. She will be able to come home right around New Years. I can't wait to see Masen's face. I was hoping to have it for Christmas. But the breeder isn't letting anyone take them until New Year's Eve, because they don't get their shots until after Christmas. We'll have a new dog to ring in the new year! But I'm going to end this here. I love you so much. Please be safe. Merry Christmas, Edward.

Love,

Bella

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

27

Darling,

I hope all is well with you. I was shocked to see mom doing the skype date with Masen. When she told me you were sick and in bed, I just wanted to be home to hold you and care for you. I told Masen that since I can't be there he needs to do it for me. He agreed so readily. That boy, he's got your caring heart. You do what Mom and, I'm sure Dad, told you and you will be better in no time.

It sucks being away from everyone. I'm going to miss seeing Masen's eyes light up on Christmas morning. His first Christmas was really quiet, since he was not even two months old yet, but the following year was awesome to see his face and his reaction to everything. He mentioned that he got to see Santa, and asked for a puppy. Did you ever hear anything else about the dog you sent me pictures of? You and Masen will have special gifts to open while at your parents Christmas morning, and I know you're spending from December 27 until January 2 with my parents. They have your anniversary gift. I wish I could be there, I'm sure you're going to love it.

I got an SOS email from Jasper, something about Alice freaking out over the smallest things since she's been on bed rest. He sounds just like me when you were pregnant. Was I that bad, though? Instead of me writing him back I called and we talked for nearly two hours. I gave him all the advice I could, I hope it helped. It sucks that she's on bed rest but it's for the best. Do you think she will be ok; she was so small to begin with. Jasper asked me, and I'm sure he will ask you, but they want us to be one of the babies god parents, while Rose and Em would be the other's . That shocked me. I was sure he would have asked Peter and Charlotte. I'm honored he'd trust us that much.

Give every one my love, wishes for a Merry Christmas. I will be calling you off and on over the next few weeks, since we're going to be into some 'down time'. Enjoy Masen's break from school. I can't wait to see your face. Love you.

Always,

Edward

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

28

**SoldierM18**

**LoveMySoldier_20**

**Babies**

Hey babe, I know you are already aware that Alice went into labor. Well, she had a boy and a girl. Anthony Hale Whitlock and Emma Marie Whitlock were born on January 5th at 11:12 a.m. and 11:36 a.m. respectively. Anthony weighted 5lbs 8ozs, and Emma weighted 5lbs 2ozs. Both 18 inches long. Alice is doing well. Jasper is ecstatic. As you can see with the names they choose to represent each set of God parents in those children's lives. I have attached pictures. Cant wait to hear what you think about them. I promised I would let you know when they were here, so here they are.

Love,

Bella

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

29

**LoveMySoldier_20**

**SoldierM18**

**Re: Babies**

Give Alice and Jasper my love. That's why you were in a rush to get off the phone with me, right?. The babies are adorable and I'm honored they have used my name as their son's name. I can't wait to meet the newest members of the family. But I'm going to cut this short. I'm going out on patrol. Looking forward to talking to you later on this week. Hug and kiss Masen for me. Thanks for the pictures.

Love,

Edward

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

30

Babe,

The days here seem to be dragging. It seems like forever has passed since you left, but in actuality you have been gone for 6, almost 7 months. We're going into February which doesn't seem right, it feels like it should be later in the year. A little over five more months and you'll be back home where you belong.

Masen and I have been spending a little bit of time over at Jasper and Alice's. The babies are so cute and cuddly. Masen is a big help; Jasper pointed out that Mase would make a great big brother. ,He's so ready to be a big brother! I think the transition may go smoothly, here's to hoping. Speaking of babies, I'll go to the doctor in two weeks, and get all the info I can. Since we had Masen early what kind of precautions we can take this time around. I'll let you know what I find out.

The puppy is doing well, almost completely house broken. Masen doesn't like it when the puppy gets in trouble. He says "Puppy not bad, Puppy just needs a diaper, or a time out, Momma, she be good." That little guy cracks me up. Lola, which is the name your son chose, is a sweetheart. She watches over Masen so well, they sleep together every night. I think this is one of the best investments we have ever made.

I forgot to tell you I started classes up; I go two days a week. So far they are all right. Im going to get knocked out of the way all that what I can before next fall when I'll be taking core classes. My advisor said if all works well, next spring I will start an internship and only be required to take one class. So, we will see. I know I could start sooner on my internship, but I don't want to waste this summer with you. I'm taking the summer off so we can be together and enjoy being a family.

I have enclosed pictures of the twins and Lola, I'll talk to you soon. I love you, miss you. Stay safe.

Bella.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

31

**LoveMySoldier_20**

**SoldierM18**

**Letter**

You're probably wondering why I didn't write you back, well don't get upset and worry your head, okay? I sprang my wrist and its in a sling. The good thing is I can't go on patrol for four weeks, the bad thing is it's my writing hand that's messed up. So you're going to have to cope with emails. I swear I'm fine, please don't worry.

Lola? Where did he get that name from? She's cute and it seems they are the best of friends. Our son and some of the crazy, but funny things he says. I cant wait to get to see them play in person. I'm also glad that he's taken with the twins, and that we may not have a big issue when we finally have a baby. I was kind of worried about that myself. Im glad the doctor gave you the ok, and that they will be monitoring you closer. that's good you started in on your degree. If you wanted to take classes this summer, then do it, darling. I'm going to be home you have nothing holding you back. You have my support 110%.

I love you and will talk to you when you reply to this. Like I said, DON'T WORRY, I´M FINE.

Edward

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

32

**SoldierM18**

**LoveMySoldier_20**

**INJURED?**

What the hell Edward Anthony? Of course I'm going to worry, but since its nothing too serious I can let it go to a point. When I read that first line in your email I was like "Oh shit, please don't be saying your going in the middle of the conflict or something." You just hurt your wrist. Is it because of all the jacking off you have been doing ? I know bad joke, but seriously how did you do it?

Our son has been watching the Looney Tunes, and Bugs Bunny's girlfriend is named Lola. And he said that if Bugs liked the name Lola, he did, too. So that's how she got the name. I don't want to do summer classes, seriously. It was just something my advisor mentioned but it just doesn't appeal to me. I like my time away from there, and it will give me something to look forward to as finals approach. I know I would have your support, and I love you for it, but it's not needed.

Take care of your self and I will talk to you soon. Love you.

Bella

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

33

**SoldierM18:** Love, that joke was so not funny (LMAO) I actually hurt my wrist by not picking up the equipment we we're moving around properly. I thought I may have just pulled something. You know how stubborn I am.

**LoveMySoldier_20:** Let me guess, you just took some Tylenol, and iced it. But low and behold you had to go see a doctor, right?

**SoldierM18:** You know me too well. Yes, I did. Hey, I did listen though. I did exactly what the doctor told me, and it's been three weeks. I go back next week and see about getting back out there.

**LoveMySoldier_20:** SHOCKER! I never thought I would see the day you would listen to a doctor that wasn't your father. Shoot, I have tried to get you to do certain things and it's not until your dad says the same thing that you listen. Does this mean you're going to stop being so stubborn?

**SoldierM18:** Not likely, but I will try. I love you and miss you so much, baby.

**LoveMysoldier_20:** Love you, too. Time is moving decently. We're almost through February.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

**34**

**SoldierM18: **Yes, we sure are. Did you get your V day gift?

**LoveMySoldier_20:** Not yet, was it sent out on time?

**SoldierM18:** It should have been. I ordered it and it said delivery between the 12th and 16th, so maybe you will get it today or tomorrow. I hope you like it.

**LoveMysoldier_20:** I'm sure I will, you know me so well. You got the card I sent you, right?

**SoldierM18:** Don't know, the mail hasn't come in today, maybe tomorrow?

**LoveMySoldier_20:** Yeah, maybe.

**SoldierM18:** Was on here quickly checking my emails and such, and hoping to see you on so we could to talk to you even for a few minutes. I love you and miss you. I'll call you. Give Masen hugs and kisses form me.

**Lovemysoldier_20:** Always do, and Love you, too.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

35

Bella,

March is finally here, and it brings great news along. I'm COMING HOME! Yes, you read that right, the word just came down our tour will be over in May instead of July like it was scheduled. No specific date yet, and it could get pushed back until the first week of June, or so. As soon as I know the exact date, and all the other important information, I will let you know. I'm so excited, the unit is anxious. It's' like we're getting Christmas all over again.

Don't tell Masen, I want to surprise him. You can let everyone else know, just not the little man. What do you think we can do as a surprise for him? I have smile a mile wide across my face, just thinking about coming home. I have missed ya'll so damn much. To finally get to hug and kiss both of you is the best thing.

I'm sending you this with a box of my stuff . It's probable that you're going to be getting a few more boxes over the next month of the items I won't have use for here any longer. I loved the last package you sent. The cookies were an awesome surprise. The guys here loved them. Maybe after I get back and things settle down, we could have some of the guys in my unit over with their families.

James let us know Victoria is having a girl. I couldn't be more excited for them. The baby is due in the next six weeks or so. We're trying to see if there is a way to get him home sooner, so he can be there. Don't say anything if you see her. He wants it to be a surprise.

I love you and will talk to you soon. Hugs and kisses to the love's of my life.

Love,

Edward

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

36

**SoldierM18 **

**LoveMysoldier_20**

**HOME?**

YES! I can't wait until you come home. That's some of the best news I have received in long time. So we got about two months until you're back stateside. Hell, yes, the hubs is coming home.! Before you ask, yes, of course I'm EXCITED. These past months have been lonely, crazy, and just plan boring. I promise not to say anything to Masen and let you surprise him. Just don't know how we'll do that yet, but it will happen. I could get everyone in on it. They are happy to have you back soon. We've all missed you, too.

I got the two boxes you sent, at first I was kind of freaking out, didn't know why you'd send your stuff back, but after reading the letter, it all made sense. If James could be here before the baby is born, it would be great. I just had lunch with her. We weren't aware that we were taking a class together. So we try and have lunch every week. She's excited and anxious. I promise I won't say anything, though. Got my fingers crossed it works out for him to come home soon.

I'm sorry I've not been able to write to you more often, but I have been super busy with classes. Between papers to write, presentations to give, and helping Masen with his school work, I'm just worn out.

But know that I love and miss you. Talk to you soon.

Bella

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

37

**LoveMySoldier_20**

**SoldierM18**

**RE:HOME?**

Yeah, darling I'm coming home. When are your classes over? I just want to know because I found out our date to head out of here. No I can't put it in the email in case something were to happen. I will call you tomorrow and let you know all the information we have. It can change but Lt. Col. Yorkie says that it shouldn't. So, here's to hoping. James is on his way out of here as I type this. He's leaving in three days. He's about as giddy as a kid in a candy store.

I wish I was there to help you out with your work load. I know it can be hard, but I promise as soon as I'm back home, we will get everything back into a orderly working schedule. No more being a single parent. I love you and will talk to you soon.

Love

Edward.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

38

**SoldierM18**

**LoveMySoldier_20**

Well here we go, we're down to the last 40 something days, and it's dragging ass. It seems when you first got orders to leave the day just came like BAM: and since you have orders to come home the days are just dragging by. It SUCKS. Masen has loved talking to you these last few weeks over the phone and the computer. I don't think I have seen that boy smile so much since you left. It's kind of like maybe he knows something's up.

Everyone now knows your coming home, and they are anxiously awaiting your arrival. I have talked to my teachers, and I have explained to them what's up. And since you're coming in the week of finals, they are giving me my finals a week ahead. So, no school work for me while you're here. Masen last day of school is May 27th so after then, we're free to plan our six weeks of family time.

To say Victoria was shocked is an understatement. James showed up at the latest spousal meeting and surprised her. It was sweet. I'm going to send this on its way, I love you and I will talk to you soon. Stay safe.

Always,

Bella

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

39

**SoldierM18:** Hey, darling, how's it going?

**LoveMySoldier_20:** It's going. I just got done working on a paper for my English class.

**SoldierM18:** Big paper?

**LoveMySoldier_20:** Yeah, it's 45% toward my final grade. I had to discuss the pros and cons of having a mandatory curfew put in affect for kids under the age of 18.

**SoldeirM18:** Sounds like it's a page turner ;-p

**LoveMySoldier_20:** Oh no, it's a best Seller, jackass.

**SoldierM18:** I can't help it, you married me.

**LoveMySoldier_20:** That I did. Why did I do that again? ;)

**SoldierM18:** Cause you LOVE my COCK, among other things.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

40

**LoveMySoldier_20:** HELL YEAH, I love that monster. Just a little over a month to go and said cock will be buried in my pussy.

**SoldierM18:** Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about. That's not the only thing that's going to be buried in that pussy.

**LoveMySoldier_20:** Oh, it's not, huh?

**SoldierM18:** Hell No, I plan on burying my face as well. I have missed the way you taste. I can't wait to make you squirm and come undone by my tongue.

**LoveMySoldier_20:** Sounds like a plan to me. I have missed everything about you, and the way you play my body.

**SoldierM18:** I'm looking forward to making your body sing for me again. Make sure you have gotten your rest, because I can promise there will be no breaks, relaxation, or sleep for the first few days I'm home.

**LoveMySoldier_20:** Only a few days? I'd say we'll need a few weeks. I can't wait for you to come home, baby .

**SoldierM18:** Ungh! Now I need a shower.

I love you and will talk to you tomorrow. I should be on sometime in the afternoon, your time, to talk to Masen.

**LoveMySoldier_20:** Ok babe, I'm going to shower, too ;) and get to bed my self. Love you too. Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow.

**SoldierM18:** Good night, Love. I'm taking my shower, thinking of you taking your shower…

**LoveMySoldier_20:** Hmm… you'd better. Good night.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

41

**SoldierM18**

**LoveMySoldier_20**

**So Close**

Babe,

Were so close to your coming home. Just watching the x's on the colander get closer to the day is so nice. I don't know if you will get this or any email I send you these next two weeks, since your in midst of packing up and heading out. Could I have done this for twelve months? Sure, Would I want to? HELL, NO. I would have sucked it up and handled it for a nother few months if I had to, but I can pretend to hide, how excited I am that you're coming home early. Masen has been asking how much closer until you come home. It's hard to lie to that boy. I've had to come up with some creative ways of throwing him off that conversation. I have often used Lola to distract him, I even had your dad take him for the afternoon and spend time with papaw Carlisle. Heck we've even been to Toys R US about a dozen times in the last week or so, I think. ( Your mom, my mom and I ) have come with a way to surprise him. He has recess at about the time we should be getting back from the airport. So we thought you could just show up while he's out on the playground? What do you think? I also mentioned it to Mrs. Cope and his principal, and they are all for it. I got to get ready to head to the library for a study group and then to pick Masen up from school. I'll talk to you soon. Love you.

Bella

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

A Soldier's Heart

42

**LoveMySoldier_20**

**SoldierM18**

**SOON**

I'm officially done here. We leave in two hours to head to the airstrip. I will be back in your arms in the next 24 hours. I CANT WAIT!Is everything set up at the school for the surprise?

I know mom and dad offered to watch Masen this weekend for us, but can we do it next weekend? I just want to spend my first weekend back with both my wife and son. If you reply to this and I don't answer right away. I have left to get back home to you. I promise to be safe. I love you and Masen with all that I am. See you soon.

Love,

Edward

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, but this little plot is mine and mine alone.

Thanks to my pre reader and beta Ana B Cullen P

And my other pre reader Wants2beacullen

Thanks to everyone over on FB for the encouragement.

AN: This is it, the final chapter….. Please read AN at the end.

A Soldier's Heart

43

Epilogue

Edward's plane landed at 1:30p.m. on May 18th, 2010. Within an hour he not only his wife in his arms but also the light of their life, Masen. The little guy was so ecstatic to see his dad, you would have thought the world had come to a stand still.

Edward had a nice dinner with his family; he got to spend some time with his new niece and nephew. Em and Rose announced they were selected to become parents to a little boy that'd be due in August. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee were just blissful that their children were so happy.

Bella and Edward started right away on their baby plans, by this time, the following year would see them welcoming a baby girl.

But that's a story for another time.

AN: A big THANK YOU to each and everyone that followed, favortied, reviewed this little story. I never though I would do this. To all the friends I have made over on face book and have given me the love, support and encouragement I needed to do this. Thanks so much. Now as you can see I have left this open ended. I know theres some parts people would like to see, so Im asking you would you like a sequel? It wouldn't be posted for a while, So keep me and or this story on alert. Don't forget to head on over to the forum and check all the other fellow drabblers.


End file.
